Rin's Quotes And Supports
by StitchKitteh
Summary: Just a little project I've been working on for a few days. (I don't own Fire Emblem or the characters or blah blah blah. I just own Rin, and he is basically my version of male Morgan)
1. Quotes

**Gaaaah! It's finally here! My FemUnit's kid Rin's lines in the game.(In my imagination of course) Let's get started!**

**Rin's Quotes**

Roster

Dren's future son. While he was once a mischievous and rude young lad, he strives to redeem himself from the wrong he has done by defeating his mother in a sparring match. However, his skills are unfortunately inferior to his mother's. Most likely to unintentionally insult someone. Born April 1rst.

Event Tile

- "Hm, did someone lose this?" (item)

- "I've devised a brilliant sneak attack! Mother will never see it coming." (exp)

- "I sharpened and polished my sword, again. A smooth weapon always keeps my spirits up." (weapon exp)

Relationship Tile

Asking

- "Wow, you seem pretty darn happy. Anything special happen?" (happy)

- "You know we all have dreams, and I'm curious about them. What are yours?" (dreams)

- "So, you up for some teamwork? I was taught that there's strength in numbers." (team up)

- "So, what do you do in your free time? Anything interesting?" (free time)

Replying

- "Actually, I calculated mother's daily routine. My next sneak attack is guaranteed to work!" (happy)

- "All I truly want is to defeat my mother in a sword match. Then I'll know I'm strong enough to protect the ones I love." (dreams)

- "Sure. It feels nice to hang out with someone and fight together." (team up)

- "I devise complex strategies for defeating my mother, ones she'll never have even though existed. Oh, and I also like chase butterflies." (free time)

Asking - Dren

- "Mother, shall we pick up on our last sword session?" (train)

- "Mother, you seem a little pale! Are you feeling alright?" (concern)

- "Mother, I'm going to town later today. Would like me to get something to make up for the hole in your tent?" (gift)

- "Mother, what was your life before you had me? Were you and your brothers close? (story)

Replying - Dren

- "Yes, oh yes! It's finally my time to slice you into tiny ribbons and… sorry, I got a little carried away …" (train)

- "Don't worry about me. I probably deserve whatever bad comes to me." (concern)

- "I don't need anything. I'm not a spoiled kid who begs for everything… but a one of those little cakes from the bakery would be nice." (gift)

- "Well, I was a pretty big jerk back then, and no one really wanted to be my friend, but that was then. Now I want to change and become a better person!" (story)

Asking - Father

- "Father, shall we train together? I'm curious to see your techniques." (train)

- "Father, what's with the sad face? Please tell me what I can do to help!" (concern)

- "Father, I'm going to the market for some spices. Would you by chance want something? (gift)

- "Father, what's the story between you and mother? How did you convince her to marry you?" (story)

Replying - Father

- "Yes, please. I'd love to spend time with my one and only father." (train)

- "No, I'm just peachy. Tis but a scratch!" (concern)

- "No thank you, father. I'm just okay with what I have now." (gift)

- "Well, I certainly admired my mother for her amazing sword abilities, but I spent a lot of time alone. Friends were pretty scarce for me back then. (story)

Asking - Married

- "You look lovely today, (name). Your burn my heart with so much passion, I can't even see straight. (love)

- "I love what you've done with your hair, (name). It looks beautiful." (compliment)

- "So, whatcha hiding in your pocket?" (gift)

-"I promise you'll never be harmed as long as I'm here, (name)!" (promise)

Replying - Married

- "I love you too, (name). I've never be so lucky to have a girl like you!" (love)

- "Heh, thanks. You really know how to make my cheeks turn pink." (compliment)

- "Oh, I was planning to give this stone I found to you. It shimmers just like the stars." (gift)

- "You don't need to worry. I'm at your side at all times, and don't forget that!" (promise)

Level Up

- "Mother will soon have nothing on my skills!" (6+ stats up)

- "Perfect, I feel so much stronger." (4-5 stats up)

- "Keep it up at this rate and you'll do fine." (2-3 stats up)

- "Man, I shouldn't worked harder..." (0-1 stat up)

- "Well, you can't have it all." (0-1 stat up, most capped)

Class Change

- "This is great! Road to victory, here I come!"

Armory

- "Please don't buy anything to expensive. I'm not a spoiled brat!" (buying)

- "Go on and sell whatever. My possessions aren't very important to me." (selling)

- "I say a strong weapon is the way to go for anyone." (forging)

Barracks

Alone

- "Geez, I'm really feeling good today. Better keep my nose to the grindstone." (surge)

- "There were so many butterflies out today! Blue ones, green ones, yellow, red…." (misc)

Greetings

"Wow, you're an early bird, Avatar!" (morning)

"Oh hey, Avatar. I was just eating my lunch. Would you like some?" (afternoon)

"So, Avatar, you ready for call it a night?" (evening)

"Yikes, you might wanna get to bed soon, Avatar. A good night's sleep is mandatory." (night)

"Another wonderful year to you, Avatar!" (Avatar's birthday)

Battle

Support Boost

- "You ready?"

- "I have your back!"

- "Come on, you can do it!"

- "Stand strong!"

- "Let's knock this out."

- "It's alright!"

- "This won't take long."

- "We're okay!"

Dual Strike

- "*whistles*"

- "Good afternoon, sir!"

- "Need some assistance?"

- "I'm up!"

- "Let me take a shot!"

Dual Guard

- "Hey, hey!"

- "Nice try!"

Defeated Enemy

- "Heh heh."

- "Later…"

- "Well that was quick..."

- "I made it."

- "Phew..."

Partner Defeated Enemy

- "Sigh."

- "Thanks, bud."

- "I'll do better next time."

Critical

- "Game over, pal!"

- "That's enough!"

- "You just crossed the line!"

- "You've forced my hand!"

Defeated By Enemy

- "W…wait…"

Death/Retreat

- "I guess this is what I deserve. Maybe this is the gods way of telling me my time….is…up…." (paralogue)

- "I'm sorry, everyone. I guess I was never meant to be a good guy. May we meet again, someday..." (classic)

- "Great, now I'm officially incompetent. I think I'll take a break for now." (casual)

Confession to Avatar

- "You really give me the motivation to be a great man. I hope you'll never leave me, and that I'll never be alone again…"


	2. Supports With Nah

**Supports with Nah**

**Support C**

**Rin: And another day goes by with no success. *Sigh*, I'm really screwing up way too much.**

**Nah: Hey Rin.**

**Rin: GAH! Nah, how long have you been there?!**

**Nah: I just got here. I saw you sitting over under this oaky tree talking to yourself. Anything wrong?**

**Rin: Well, it's kinda complicated. I doubt you'd understand and-**

**Nah: Another attack plan on your mother?**

**Rin: Ha, still good to know my childhood friend can read my mind.**

**Nah: Yeah, childhood friends….**

**Rin: ….**

**Nah: ….**

**Rin: We are still friends, right?**

**Nah: Don't be ridiculous. Of course we are. How could I abandon my only kid playmate?**

**Rin: Sorry, sorry. Crap, I really thought you'd be furious with me. Guess my hunch was wrong.**

***Rin leaves***

**Nah: Hey, Rin! Where are you going! RIIIIIIIN!**

**Support B**

**Rin: …..**

**Nah: …..**

**Rin: …**

**Nah: What's wrong? Are you feeling any good, Rin?**

**Rin: Huh? Oh, sorry. I guessed I just spaced out for a while, heh heh. I was remembering all the time we spent as kids, you know, playing in the fields. Just the two of us….**

**Nah: Oh, how could I forget? The two of us, partners in crime.**

**Rin: I was thought of as thief and trouble maker by other kids…**

**Nah: ….while they rejected me for being a hybrid.**

**Rin: I remember that too. Ha ha ha!"**

**Nah: …..**

**Rin: Whoops. I didn't know you meant that seriously, ha ha-**

**Nah: Please don't ever laugh at that again.**

**Rin: Ha….? Oh, right. **

**Nah: And just as awkward as ever.**

**Rin: *blushes* What?! I'm not awkward! I'm just, um….**

**Nah: Tee hee.**

**Rin: Don't laugh at me! It was an honest to Gods accident!**

**Nah: Oh come on, lighten up. You laughed at me, so what's wrong if laugh at you?**

**Rin: …..**

**Nah: Rin?**

**Rin: …..**

**Nah: Great. He blacked out again. Might as well leave him where he is. For now, I have a few books to read.**

***Nah leaves***

**Rin: …is she gone? Phew, talk about embarrassing! Maybe I should try to make it up to her; after, I don't want to lose my best friend. To the drawing board!**

**Support A**

**Rin: Hiya, Nah! How's the reading going?!**

**Nah: Um, good, I guess. Check out this article on famous Manketes in history. There's even more details about Naga herself and-**

**Rin: That's nice and all, but there's something I gotta show ya!**

**Nah: Hey, Rin! Don't pull so hard. I'm trying to keep up with you!**

**Rin: Ta daaaa!**

**Nah: …what the heck is that?**

**Rin: It's your favorite! Baked bean cookies with gooseberry jam!**

**Nah: (Looks more like burnt Risen flesh to me….)**

**Rin: So, want one?**

**Nah: Um, these look nice and all, but why the occasion?**

**Rin: Think of it as an apology gift for how I acted the other day. Anyways, want a taste?**

**Nah: Well, I'm not really that hungry so- murph!**

**Rin: So, how do you like them?**

**Nah: *munch, munch* Gods these are amazing.**

**Rin: Heh heh, I knew you'd like them!**

**Nah: Yes, I do. But next time I'd prefer you'd not shove them in my mouth.**

**Rin: Sorry, gotta remember that.**

**Nah: And you also don't need to bribe me the next time you say stuff like what you said to me. I've know you almost my entire life, and one little slip up is no big deal.**

**Rin: …..**

**Nah: Rin, if you're afraid you'll lose me if you screw up, that's not true. REAL friends wouldn't just abandon you for a small misunderstanding. You should be so hard on yourself.**

**Rin:….. You're right Nah. I take everything way to extreme. Besides, I know you as much as you know me. How could I imagine my best friend would do something like that to me? And after all those people who neglected us, we'll always have each other.**

**Nah: Excellent. So, shall we finish the rest of these cookies?**

**Rin: You bet I will! *crunch, crunch***

**Nah: Hee hee, there's the Rin we all know and love.**

**S Support**

**Rin: Man, I still have stomach ache from all those cookies we ate.**

**Nah: You mean YOU ate? I only had two.**

**Rin: Sigh, sorry I didn't save you much.**

**Nah: Don't worry, it's no big deal. I had a lot to eat earlier anyways.**

**Rin: Well, that's good.**

**Nah: Yeah….**

**Rin: …Nah?**

**Nah: What is it?**

**Rin: It's just that, we've been by each other's sides for so long. Hopefully once this is all over, we can go back to our old ways. You know, when we were happy as can be.**

**Nah: Yeah, but what about once we get married and have kids. We won't be able to spend much time at all once that happens.**

**Rin: Then again….what if we didn't marry someone else?**

**Nah: I have a feeling where this is going….**

**Rin: Who says that we can't spend every day of our lives together? I'd like that, if it's ummm….**

**Nah: Are you asking me to marry you?**

**Rin: Well, I can understand if you don't want to, but I just had to say that because-**

**Nah: I'd be honored to marry you.**

**Rin: Really?! You would?!**

**Nah: Well, I've know you all my life, and I can't say that anything would be wrong about us getting married, so let's do it.**

**Rin: After the war is over, of course?**

**Nah: Yes, that would be a good idea. For now, as guess we will always be friends to the end.**

**Rin: Lovers to the end, ha ha!  
**


End file.
